Heroes Sheikah, and Shinobi
by 6tailedninja
Summary: Link finds the hidden armory of the Hero of Time, Naruto and his team is sent to investigate Gerudo involvement the annihilation of Takigakure, and the newly Queened Zelda receives disturbing news about the King of Evil from her loyal servants.


**Heroes, Sheikah, and Shinobi**

_By: 6tailed ninja_

_Summary: Link, the Hero of Light, happens upon the hidden armory of Link the Hero of Time, while the Land of Waterfalls is obliterated from within prompting its allies the Villages in the Leaf and Sand to investigate and the Royal Family of Hyrule's loyal servants brings Zelda most disturbing news about the King of Evil._

___///_

___Link looked at the little meadow. It was obviously once a village long ago as he could still see the doorways carved into the giant stumps that were once homes to people. It may have been a well kept place once, but decades of neglect had aloud trees, shrubs, grass, and weeds to run rampant. Some of the homes had been eaten away by termites and some were burned out. There was only one in, which he found weird, prime condition. It was in a nice little grotto separate from others and a little lower in elevation, however it was the tallest of the stumps and had a ladder leading up to a balcony and entrance._

___It was here that the hero was standing. He observed two little childlike carvings, one of a stick man with a sword and shield and the other of a large…dynalfos without the armor or sword (Not to be confused with dinolfos. Dynalfos are heavily armored enemies from TP and dinolfos are larger species of lizalfos that can breathe fire from OoT and MM.) Link tested the ladder and once he was sure it would hold he climbed on up. At the top he walked into the small one room house. All the furniture, made of wood, was untouched, other than dust and a cobweb here and there. He noticed a board with a yellow parchment attached to it. Looking at it he realized it was written in Ancient Hylian. Luckily for him he was a Hylian and instinctively knew what is read._

___Link's Records!_

___Spiders squished: 100_

___Largest fish caught: 20 pounds_

___Marathon time: 02"38"_

___Horse race time: 00"57"_

___Horseback archery: 2000_

___Interesting, he thought. Whoever this other Link was had to have been skilled, though he didn't know why he would put up a record for spiders he killed. Perhaps he hated spiders? He took a step back and the wood under his feet made a hollow noise. He bounced up and down lightly. Yep, there was defiantly a hollowed out space under the floor. Link quickly got on his hand and knees trying to find a latch of some sort when he noticed the table in the center had a dark crack between it and the floor. Getting up he tried to budge it every-which-way until he got a result and the whole floor moved. Much to his surprise, a dark black hole gaped up at him from where the bed once was at. He thought of his lantern and it magically appeared in his hands. Link twisted a knob and pushed a small button and it lit. Attaching it to his belt he made his way down the ladder two into the dark abyss. He climbed about sixty feet down and looked around; he was a basement not at all unlike his own._

___He found a torch on the wall and lit it with his lantern. The extra light showed some shadows of various objects and the silhouette of another torch. He lit that one and all other he could find before looking at the objects that had once hid in shadows. Most were mounted on the walls with plaques underneath them with a name for that particular item. There were three swords and a hilt with six inches of a broken blade on it. The first sword was a steel sword with gold worked into it and was almost the size of his Ordon Sword, its plaque labeled it as the Gilded Sword. Next was a pinkish-purple sword the size of his Ordon Sword with green roses carved into it. The last sword was easily the size of Ganondorf's sword and was twice the width of the Ordon Sword; it was called the Biggoron's Sword. Lastly the hilt was similar to the Biggoron's Sword and was called the Giants knife._

_Next in line came five different shields, one of which was an archaic Hylian shield a little different from his own as the red bird had an upside-down Triforce like triangle underneath it. That and it was much more heavily abused. One similar to that, it was smaller and the Triforce was located under the red bird, was named the Hero's Shield. There was a small bark shield with a red swirl called a Deku Shield. A small round buckler with a gold rim and mirror center with a ghoulish face was labeled the Ikana Mirror Shield and a big one, bigger than even his Hylian Shield, with a red trim and mirror surface. This mirror had a crescent moon, a small star, and a few geometric shapes engraved in it. This once was called the Gerudo Mirror Shield._

___He looked around and saw an assortment of bows, weapons, grappling hooks, and anything an adventurer would want. At the far end was a table with two candles and a large book. He walked up to it and read the cover of the wood bound book. "Through the Eyes of the Hero of Time" written by Link, it read. This caught the hero's attention. Was this the armory of the Hero of Time? While he knew of the legend, hell everyone did, no one knew the Hero's name or much about him, all they knew was that he word green, played the Royal Families Heirloom the Ocarina of Time, and wielded the Master Sword. Most thought it was only a child's fantasy._

___He lit the candles, sat down, and began to read._

___///_

___Uzumaki Naruto was on top of the stone carving of his father, Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage. He was still nursing some bruises that he had taken from the Lightening kuniochi Karui from earlier that day. It hurt like hell and he had a feeling it didn't solve anything. He glanced off to the west and noticed the sunset looked beautiful. Wait a minute, sunset? It was past midnight! He stood up and wondered aloud. "What the hell is that?" he wracked his brain trying to think of anything he knew over there that could light up the sky like that. It was hard to tell the distance, but the direction was towards Takigakure, also known as the Land of Waterfalls. (Actually there is no canonical name for the land it is from and Land of Waterfalls is the name fans gave it.) But that was a far ways away. "So what do you think it is Kakashi sensei," he asked his porn reading teacher as the one eyed man appeared behind him._

___"I can't say; Danzo most likely has his Root members on their way there to investigate."_

___"So we'll most likely never know then," Naruto sighed dejectedly._

___"Possibly," the Cyclops said mysteriously. "Come on, it's getting late and he set out tomorrow."_

___///_

___Link put the book down, it had been five days of heavy reading and he was content. For once he was glad to have someone to look up to. Partly because of respect and how much he learned of the Triforce and other races, but also because the Hero of Time had so much more crap happen to him. Of course Link himself was yet to reach his prime and was sure to have plenty of adventures ahead of him, it was after all a big worlds. Well according to Princess, no Queen Zelda anyways. But then she did have the Triforce of Wisdom, so he was sure it was safe to bet that she was right. After all he had gone deep into the lost woods before he found this place. There were obvious differences in the old Hyrule and the modern one, though it was known fact that Hyrule had been through many earthquakes and other natural disasters such as wild fires and floods since the Hero of Time's time. (No pun intended.)_

___He had learned that some of the Hero of Time's possessions he had had been given back, such as his first Lens of Truth and the Longshot, Megaton Hammer, and Fairy Bow, just to name a few. It was interesting that his Hero's Clothes originally started out as a Kokiri tunic. Along with a description of most of the objects and their functions, there were even illustrations of the indescribable or important objects._

___He looked at the inside of the back cover and realized it look weird upon closer inspection he saw that there was a brown parchment covering the inside and that there was something underneath, a letter or envelope perhaps. He took out a small belt knife and heated it up in the candle and slid it between the paper and wood. After working with it for a few minutes he had a significant portion opened up and a faded red and gold letter fell out. He looked at it and saw it was addressed to him._

___Link the Hero of Light_

___He wondered if the Hero of Time or perhaps the then Princess Zelda had the power of clairvoyance. He opened it up and there was only one statement written in a very sloppy writing that he recognized as the Hero of Time's hand writing._

___USE WANT YOU WANT ITS YOURS_

___So say he was surprised was like saying a Goron as big. He smirked. Nice inheretince he thought. A thought suddenly hit him. The Temple of Time was in Market Town back in the first Link's era, then how did it get to be in the lost woods now? He pushed it to the back of his mind; he could ask Queen Zelda if he ever saw her again._

___///_

___Naruto and his teammates were standing in front of Danzo who was giving them a mission briefing. "A survivor from the Takigakure has given both us and the ninja from Sunagakure a description of the man who has wiped out the Land of Waterfalls. The sand ninja claim that he matches the description of a Gerudo male from the desert south east of Suna. Our ANBU were not able to detect any chakra residues left over from a jutsu and we may be dealing with something completely unknown to us," the acting Hokage informed them. You are to go with a team from Suna and contact the Gerudo and find out if they were behind this attack. Now go," he dismissed them. One he was sure they were gone the hidden Root member appeared._

___"Sir, wouldn't it be better if one of our squads went?" he asked._

___"No, this way I can get Naruto out of the way."_

___///_

___Link had taken a few of the weapons that were now available to him. He had given the Ordon Sword to Colin so he took the Gilded Sword, Fairy Sword, Biggoron's Sword and the Gerudo Mirror Shield, now he had three swords and three good shields. (He still has his own Hylian Shield.) He replaced his gauntlets with the Golden Gauntlets and took the some transformations masks; the Hero of Time had at least two dozen. The Deku mask because he knew that people would underestimate a Deku, the Goron's mask because you would never know when its hardy nature and brute strength would be needed. And lastly the Zora's mask because he had give the Zoras back their armor that they had given him and he would need to breath underwater he was sure.._

___He left everything else and was putting out the torches when he spotted a black chest with a heavy lock on it that he hadn't spotted earlier. He noticed that the key was on top of it and decided to open it when curiosity got the better of him. The Hero of Time had never mentioned it and so Link decided to through caution in the wind. He took the black ornate key and unlocked it. As he lifted the lid he was surprised at how cold it was. Disappointment painted his face as the lid fell back with a heavy thud. Other than the cold air that had passed by him it was empty. He grimaced. It was like having your birthday and every one forgetting about it. With one last look he put out the last torch and ascended back up to the house, never realizing the grave mistake he had made._

___///_

___Queen, huh. What a laugh, Zelda thought as she retired to the room at the most luxurious inn that could be found in Castle Town. She was a Queen with no palace, army, or any financial budget. She was so withdrawn into her thoughts that she didn't see the person sitting in her vanity chair until it was almost too late. She let out a squeak. The man sitting in her chair was dressed in a black skintight leather outfit with a white chest piece with gold trimmings and gold eye with three triangle eyelashes and a teardrop. His face was covered by black scarf and he wore a matching turban. Eye piercing red eyes peered at her through his blond hair. His black wrapped fingers tapped his biceps as he crossed his arms. She could see the handle of a large knife behind his back. (Think Sheik's black outfit from Super Smash Brothers Brawl minus the hair braid.)_

___"I am glad you're safe, Queen Zelda, when we lost contact we feared the worst," he spoke in gently voice. She rushed to him as he stood up and embraced him in a hug._

___"I missed you, Shikashi," she whispered into his covered ears._

___"And I you," he responded as she gently pulled down his scarf and the two shared a long passionate kiss that only lovers could accomplish. Once they pulled away for need of breath Shikashi began talking to her in a grave voice. "I fear I bring grave tidings. The man that the Hero fought was not the true Ganondorf."_

___"What! Explain," she commanded._

___"As you know your caretaker Impa watched the battle from afar and recorded the fight. Given how he 'died' we believe that what young Link slew was but a phantom created by the King of Evil, who we know is looking for objects of power in the Shinobi countries that are attached to the Gerudo Desert." He watched her slowly walk over to her bed and sit. Though she didn't know how the Sheikah could record such things, she knew that they would not lie and that they were more knowledgeable about magic and history than any other race or individual in the known world. He turned and pick up his faceless white masked and was about to leave when she called out to him._

___"Stay, if just for tonight."_

___"The Elders want me back as soon as possible. You have Impa to look after you."_

___"I don't need someone to look after me; I need someone to comfort me. And you are the one I need," she told him. "And as I am now Queen I over rule your Elders." It was true, not only that, it was an order that he could follow. He sat next to her and removed his mask._

___"What do you want from me?"_

___"Take away all of my worries," she said as she gently kissed her lover. "Please, my shadow warrior."_

___"As you wish, shade of my heart," he whispered back as the two began to remove the Queen's dress._

___///_

___Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoy and if you add my story to your favorite or alert list, please tell me why and what you think of it._

___Oh, Ganondorf's appearance will be his OoT appearance, just cause I like that one better._

___p.s. Link has a "magic pocket" and just needs to think of the item he wants and it will appear on his body (sword, shield, clothing, etc) or in his hands (weapon, bottle, etc.) A magic pocket is a pocket or bag that allows someone to carry a great many items or something that is abnormally large and would be impractical to carry it around e.g. the Ball and Chain. _


End file.
